dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hong Gi
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Hong Gi * Nombre: 이홍기 / イ・ホンギ / Lee Hong Gi * Apodos: Skullhong, Hongstar * Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Compositor, Modelo, MC y DJ * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Bundang, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 174cm * Peso: 63kg * Tipo de sangre: AB * Signo zodiacal: Piscis * Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor * Agencia: FNC Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Sobre Lee Hong Gi Él es el cantante principal de FTISLAND, una banda popular de Corea del Sur. Es muy conocido por su potente y versátil voz. En su familia, es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad vive con sus padres. Ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2009, con especialización en arte dramático y teatro. Dramas *Melting Me Softly (tvN, 2019) Aparición especial *I Hate You, Juliet! (Oksusu, 2019) *A Korean Odyssey (tvN, 2017-2018) *Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) *Bride of the Century (TV Chosun, 2014) *Muscle Girl (TBS, 2011) *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) Cameo '' *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) ''Cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Style (SBS, 2009) Cameo, ep. 6 *On Air (SBS, 2008) Cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008) Cameo, ep. 62 *Winter Kids (EBS, 2005) *Freezing Point (MBC, 2004) *Kkangsooni(EBS, 2004) *Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) *The Lovely Month of May (EBS, 2003) *Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) *Bicycle Thieves (EBS, 2002) *Dancing girl Wah (EBS, 2001) Temas para Dramas * Raise Me Up Tema para Switch: Change the World (2018) * Do or Die Tema para Modern Farmer (2014) * When Loves Comes Acoustic ver. Tema para Modern Farmer (2014) * Words I Couldn't Say Yet Tema para Bride of the Century (2014) * 말이야 (I'm Saying) Tema para The Heirs (2013) * Ever if It's Not Necessary Tema para Heartstrings (2011) * Still (as ever) Tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jung Yong Hwa & Jang Geun Suk) * Promise Tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jung Yong Hwa & Jang Geun Suk) Películas * How to Steal a Dog (2014) * Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (2011) * Winter Child (2005) Temas para Películas * Jump para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * Goodbye para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) Libros/Photobook * Lee Hong Gi - Nail Book (2013) * Lee Hong Gi - Passionate Goodbye (2013) Temas para Programas * Two of Us feat. Fujii Mina para We Got Married OST (2013) Programas de TV * PRODUCE 48 (Mnet, 2018) * Night Goblin (JTBC, 2017) * Master Key (SBS, episodios 1 y 2) * Duet Song Festival (MBC, 24.03.2017 y 31.03.2017) * A Look At Myself (나를 돌아봐) (KBS2, 2015) * Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN 2013-2014) * Running Man episodio 9 y 242 * Hello Counselor (안녕하세요) (KBS2, 2013 y 2015) Programas de Radio *'2016: '''KBS Cool FM:' Kiss The Radio (Como DJ) (Desde 17-Octubre-2016) *'''2013: Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time Discografía 'Corea' Mini Álbum Single 'Japón' Mini Álbum Digital Single DVD Colaboraciones * For You (너를 위해) - Lim Jae Bum's 30th Anniversary Tribute Album (2015) Musicales *'2016: '''Those Days *'2014:' Vampire (Japón) *'2009:' A Midsummer Night’s Dream Conciertos/Tours *'Lee Hong Gi 1st Solo Concert "Merry 302 MHz" 2015''' **16 y 17 Diciembre - Kanagawa, Japón - Pacifico Yokohama National University Hall **24 y 25 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka International Convention Center Main Hall *'2016 Lee Hong Gi Live 302' **09 y 10 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blues Square Samsung Card Hall **17 Enero - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Convention Center **23 Enero - Shangai, China - Shangai Culture Center Hall **24 Enero - Hangzhou, China - Redstar Theatre Hangzhou **14 Febrero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Field Hall 2 *'Lee Hong Gi Winter Mini Live 2017' **07 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum Hall A Vídeos Musicales * M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' FTISLAND **'Posición:' Vocalista. *'Educación:' Kyung Hee University en el 2009 con especialización de teatro. *'Frase:' "Siempre soy bueno en lo que hago con un sentido de la responsabilidad." *'Hobbies:' Arte de decorar uñas, internet, cocina. * Aficiones: cantar, escuchar música, juegos de video, billar, juego de bolos. * Color Favorito: azul. * Deporte Favorito: fútbol, baloncesto. * Hizo su debut como actor en 2002 en KBS2. * Participó como DJ en un Programa de Radio junto con Shin Dong de Super Junior. * El mejor regalo para Hongki de parte de sus fans fue un perro (Elysia). * Cantó junto a Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior en el programa Inmortal Song 2. * En el episodio del 01 de agosto ”Come To Play” de la MBC, en la emisión, Kim Hee Chul comparte su amistad con el maknae de Chocoball Lee Hong Ki y reveló que hubo un tiempo en el pasado donde casi rompen su amistad. * En Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points los chicos debían pararse detrás de alguna de las chicas presentes que les gustara que fuera su pareja, Hongki se paro detrás de Min de Miss A, Al igual que Simon D ya que tienen una buena relación, pero esta se quedó al final con Simon D rechazando a Hongki. * Durante Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points, también Choi Min Ho y Eun Hyuk fueron a hacerle una broma por la mañana. Durante su estancia ahí,Eun Hyuk encontró un manga que al parecer era Ecchi. Cuando él comentó que "Hongki leía buenos libros", él sólo rió nerviosamente, con el rostro colorado. * En el programa 100 points out of 100 dijo que fue un estudiante problemático. * Dijo que había peleado con el exmiembro Oh Won Bin porque al cocinar Won Bin no ayudó y quería comer; entonces Hong Ki decidió que salieran para que sus dongsaengs no lo vieran, pero solo se quedaron mirándose y como aún eran trainees dijeron que necesitaban esa cara para la televisión lo que causó la risa de los televidentes. * En un programa de Radio, dijo que le gustaba mucho la voz de Park Bom. * Cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser policía. * Solía saltarse las horas de comida solo para practicar. * Su primer beso lo dio cuando estaba en la escuela media, sin embargo su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. *Su género favorito de música es el Punk. *Todos piensan que Hongki es el líder de FTISLAND, pero él mismo aclaró que es Jong Hoon. *Es bueno jugando Malttukppakgi (un juego coreano). *Escribió un libro llamado Lee Hong Ki's Nail Book (El arte de las uñas). Este se posicionó en el primer puesto de las ventas en Japón y en el segundo en Corea. *Lee Hon Ki creó Passionate Goodbye, el cual es un Photobook (libro de fotos o fotoreportaje) de la película que recibe ese mismo nombre, se convirtió en número uno durante la primera semana en ventas. * En la actualidad todos creen que FTISLAND y CNBLUE son rivales, sin embargo Hong Ki y Jung Yong Hwa son muy buenos amigos, desde antes de que este hiciera su debut como vocalista de CNBLUE. *El 14 de diciembre de 2012 se dio a conocer la noticia de que Lee Hong Ki iba a dejar de ser el presentador o MC del programa M! Countdown. FNC Entertainment anunció: "El personal de producción requirió que realizase su regreso al programa después de dos semanas, pero debido a sus actividades actuales no es posible, por lo que se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Lee Hong Ki no puede continuar con sus actividades como MC". Las actividades de las grabaciones de la película "Heaven" y sus conciertos en 2013 interrumpieron sus actividades como MC del programa. *En el 2013 fue esposo de Fujii Mina en We Got Married *Dijo que en la red social KakaoTalk, tenia un grupo de chat con los miembros del equipo de "Modern Farmer". *En el programa de Coming Out - FTISLAND, comentó que es muy bueno jugando, pero se pone nervioso frente a las cámaras. *Cuando se pinto el pelo de verde, sintió vergonzoso el salir de casa con ese color, prefería salir con un sombrero. *Admitió que anteriormente, el single "PUPPY", iba a ser la canción del título de su disco en solitario. *Cuando lanzo su primer mini-álbum en solitario, dijo que se sentía incómodo porque es la primera vez que lo hacía y nunca pensó que haría un solo. *Dijo que aún no podía creer haber conseguido ganar el puesto No. 1 en dos ocasiones con la canción "Insensible", pero se sentía muy bien el haber triunfado. *Hizo una colaboración para un álbum tributo a Lim Jaebum, por su 20 aniversario. *Se transvistió por primera vez en SNL (Saturday Night Live). Hong Gi dijo que fue divertido hacerlo. *En Octubre de 2016 se realizó la primera emisión de Hong Gi en Kiss the Radio como DJ. *En una entrevista realizada por la revista Dazzed dijo que cuando viaja al extranjero, suele ir de compras, en su mayoría compra ropa. *Admitió que no sabe dibujar muy bien. *Considera que es divertido componer sus propias canciones. *Le gustaría cantar una canción en la que este acompañada su voz junto con el piano. *La ultima presentación de Hong Gi en el Musical Those Days en Corea fue el 02 de Noviembre de 2016. *Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior, le hace burla a Hong Gi cuando niega las cosas, lo hizo en dos ocasiones. *El 9 de noviembre de 2016, una representante de FNC confirmó que Hongki tenia una relación con la actriz Han Bo Reum y el 9 de febrero se anunció que se separaron. *En su programa de radio, el 08 de Noviembre dijo: "Este invierno no estaré solo, honestamente". Con este comentario también afirmó que estaba en una relación. *Su relación con Bo Reum se mantuvo solo por 3 meses, ya que ambos decidieron enfocarse en su carrera. *Prestará su servicio militar obligatorio como soldado activo y se enlistará el 30 de Septiembre de 2019. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Official *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería Lee Hong Ki01.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki02.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki03.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki04.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki05.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki06.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki07.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki08.jpg Videografía Corea Archivo:LEE HONG KI - 눈치없이 (INSENSIBLE)|Insensible Archivo:MV Lee Hong Gi(이홍기), Yoo Hwe Seung(유회승) Still love you(사랑했었다)|Lee Hong Ki y Yoo Hwe Seung - Still Love You 이홍기 (FT아일랜드) – I AM (With 치타) MV| I AM (Junto a Cheetah) 이홍기 (FT아일랜드) – ‘COOKIES (Feat. 정일훈 of 비투비)’ MV| Cookies (Feat. Jung Il Hoon) Japón イ・ホンギ(from FTISLAND) 【Official Music Video】| イ・ホンギ イ・ホンギ（from FTISLAND）- Pathfinders【OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO -Full ver.-】| Pathfinders Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:JSolista Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JCompositor Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JDJ Categoría:JMC